Wishes
by Napgasm
Summary: When Kiba and Kankuro realize they have feelings for one another, what happens when they begin to show those feelings? Rated M for violence, language and hot man sex.
1. Introduction: Whispers

Disclaimer: Napgasm doesn't own Naruto. Nope.

Fore-note – So I have been planning this story out for quite a while now, and though it still has some gaps I decided I should at least write the intro, to see if it sparks people's interests and so I can decide if it is worth my time to write. But anyways, this is the intro, and yes it seems sad but the story itself isn't going to be sad like this, it'll be pretty fast-paced and exciting (AT least I hope it turns out that way).

Intro

The moon was high in the night sky as scattered clouds drenched the once dry ground with rain. In the midst of a forest a battle was taking place. A clash of wits and strength, to which there would only be one winning side. A single man up against three others; a disadvantage worthy of scorn and though the odds were against him, this single man fought valiantly, with his dog alongside him the entire time, aiding him in the fight.

The fight trudged on, but there was no stopping the inevitable, and eventually the clash ended, leaving one man and a battered dog on the ground gasping for breath, the rain washing their blood into the soil. In the silence after the battle the trees whispered to each other in the wind, speaking of things that only the wise can interpret. They spoke of the man lying helplessly on the ground, blood leaking from various places on his body, and of the man's dog, whose condition was no better. They spoke of how the red tattoos on his cheeks blended perfectly with the blood rolling from his forehead, and of how his once wild nature and rugged handsomeness was now replaced with an appearance of hopelessness and sorrow. This man lay on the cold ground of the forest as his memories flowed through him, reminding him of the life he might be about to leave behind.

After-note – There it is, short and sweet. It's just the intro though remember, so don't look too far into it, but at least give me some reviews so I can know what everyone thinks of it. I can't press that enough; review, review, review. Please. Reviews keep my heart beating, so please don't let me die. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll have the first chapter up, hopefully soon but no guarantees; I'm a little neglectful, but hey, everyone has their quirks.


	2. Chapter 1: Lets Chat, Shall We?

Wishes Chapter One (Ya' know, the chapter after the intro)

Note: 

So I have a really bad habit of forgetting I need to update my stories. I also have a bad habit of not knowing what I want the storylines to be, so yeah. Anyways. I have a basis but nothing specific for this story; it's kind of like having a framing for a sculpture but inconveniently lacking the molding, so it's gonna be a bit of a push. I just have to wait until something hits me. And it'll be a good hit, like hit by a car good, except it won't kill me. I hope you guys read that so you all aren't like "Where's the fuckin' update?" all the time.

But let's move on, shall we?

_Some undetermined period of time before the events in the intro_

Kiba wandered around Konoha one warm summer morning, sauntering confidently through the streets like he owned the place, while his not-so-little companion Akamaru trotted closely beside him. Roaming through the quaint little town, he searched for some sort of entertainment, preferably in the form of a certain make-up clad nin whom he had been friends with for quite some time.

He was about to give up and go take a nap when he spotted the puppeteer step out of a small shop, turning to head in the same direction that Kiba currently stood.

"Aha!" Kiba exclaimed to himself before heading determinedly towards the other teen, Akamaru following close on his heels.

"Hey Kiba," Kankuro said, acknowledging the Dog-nin's approach.

"Hey," Kiba replied, flashing a toothy grin.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be off somewhere taking a flea bath?" Kankuro asked, ending the question with a short chuckle.

"Am I not allowed to walk around in public or something? And besides, I'm flea free, I promise."

"Ok, so why are you out here anyways?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"I'm bored," Kiba stated in a blunt, matter-of-fact tone.

"And?" Kankuro cocked an eyebrow.

"And I need someone to entertain me, geeze you think you'd have learned by now," Kiba stated, resting an elbow on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Well I'm busy right now, and besides, shouldn't you still be on that one mission?"

"Finished early," Kiba countered with a cocky grin, pausing for a second before continuing, "and I could ask you the same question, shouldn't you be on a mission right now?"

"They dropped me for that mission, supposedly they found someone with 'more suitable skills' for it," Kankuro retorted, obviously annoyed by the fact that he lost a spot on a mission because his skills didn't fit the right needs.

"Alright, well, since you're busy I better be off then, I'll just go back to my place and sleep for a bit. Akamaru has been whining about taking a nap anyways, but if you're not busy later you should come by Ino's house, she's throwing a party tonight and it would be lame if you were to miss it," Kiba stated, ready to turn to head towards the Inuzuka district to take his nap.

"Hmm, I'll think about it, what time is the party?"

"Seven-thirty, see you there?" Kiba asked, staring at Kankuro waiting for his response.

Kankuro shrugged, "Yeah, see you there I guess."

"Awesome." Kiba turned away with a grin and walked lazily away from the older teen without looking back. Akamaru turned and followed too, barking excitedly, ready for a nap.

Kankuro snuck a brief glance at Kiba's retreating ass before turning to walk away with a contented grin, determined to get his work done in time to go to the party.

Note:

Eh, short and boring chapter, sorry guys, but I had to get it started somehow. Please give me at least a couple reviews so I know if it's a good start. It has been a while since I've written so I'm kind of rusty at it. It also doesn't help that I had to struggle to think of how I wanted to go about doing the scene.


	3. Chapter 2: Party Hardy

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Never never never. I promise.

Here it is folks, the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I kind of completely forgot about this site. Then I thought of it one day, and figured I should do something productive… Ta-da

It's nothing major, but I'll try to have the next chapter out a lot sooner than it took this one.

Anyway…

**Wishes Chapter Two: Party Hardy**

While Kiba took a nap, Kankuro went back to his apartment to work on some of his puppets. Sitting down at his desk, he starts to tinker with his puppets; tightening screws, re-aligning limbs, or just fiddling with them to make sure nothing's out of place. He had just finished touching-up his last puppet when he glanced at the clock. _"Hmm. 8:03. Lost track of time. I should probably leave." _He steps out of the chair and turns to head to the bathroom. _"Shower first."_

Showered and dressed, Kankuro steps out of his apartment and starts off toward Ino's house. Once there, he knocks. When no one comes to let him in, he rings the doorbell. After a moment the door opens and Kiba steps out, his face lighting up after seeing who's at the door. "Hey, you finally made it! Good."

Kankuro scoffs, "Not like I have anywhere else to go."

"True, it's not like you have any other friends," the younger teen remarks with a toothy grin.

"Screw you Inuzuka."

"Well come on in, the party's just getting started." With that, Kiba opens the door and drags Kankuro inside. The inside of the house is cool, but not too cool. It wasn't dark, but the light was faint. It felt mellow, and relaxing. Somewhere else in the house Kankuro hears laughter and voices. Some familiar, some not. He heads in the direction of the noise, Kiba trailing behind him.

**Two hours and a lot of alcohol later.**

Kiba steps quietly down a semi-lit hallway. Stopping momentarily, he closes his eyes to think, placing a hand on the wall for balance. How did he get here…? Hell, he doesn't know. He barely remembers the last two steps he took. Opening his eyes again, he realizes he's on the floor, a soft ache pounding in his hip. "_When did that happen?" _

The floor creaks behind him, and he turns his head to see a dark figure headed in his direction. The teen, still on the ground, looks at the figure with a toothy grin. "Hey there, Kankuro, what's… up? "

The older teen looks at the boy on the floor, scowling. "Damn it. I've been looking all over for you. This party thing is over now; everyone's leaving."

Kiba cocks an eyebrow. "Aaaaand?"

"And, you've gotta leave too, Mutt."

"Ok, ok. Calllm downnn." The teen carefully picks himself up off the floor, and takes a few stumbling steps down the hallway. He's about to reach the end of it when his eyes suddenly become heavy, and he shuts them, just for a moment. When they open again, he's back on the floor.

"You're drunk." Kankuro walks up next to Kiba, leaning over to pick him off the ground. Glancing left, then right, he puts his arm around the now standing Kiba, making sure he doesn't fall again.

Kiba feels strong arms pull him to his feet, and then those same arms wrapping around him to hold him in place. For a moment, he briefly entertains the thought that he might enjoy the older teen's arms around him, but his mind is too hazy at the moment to come to any concrete conclusion. He does find himself leaning into the other teen's strong grasp though. He turns his head to the side, his glazed eyes staring blankly at the older teen's head. "Fuck you." He chuckles to himself.

Kankuro barely heard the words; his mind was more focused on the hot breath brushing past his ear, and the chills it sent down his spine. He sighs and shrugs it off. Taking two more steps, he reaches the end of a hallway and turns left. _"Why is this bitch's house so big? It'll take me days to find my way back to the front door."_

About ten minutes, and a few wrong turns later, Kankuro makes it to the dining room, then the living room, and finally the front door. He quietly opens it and takes a step outside. "_Of course... It's freezing."_ A cool gust of wind hits his face; sending a chill down his spine. He takes a few more steps, pulling Kiba with him, and looks up at the night sky. The moon was bright, but not full. More of a crescent shape, and the stars shined brilliantly in the darkness. The air was cool, refreshing. _"A nice night to sit out and relax_."Another gust of wind hits Kankuro in the face, making him shiver more._ "If it wasn't so cold."_ He looks over at Kiba, who's passed out, leaning against Kankuro for support. He pauses for a moment, and then starts to drag/carry Kiba down the road.

"Well, Mutt, looks like you're staying at my place tonight, 'cause I'm not dragging you all the way to yours."

NOTE: Yay. Wasn't that just magical. Ok, maybe not quite, but it's something! Please review, I like reviews. They make me as giddy as a little schoolgirl who just got asked to the dance by the most handsomest boy in school.


	4. Chapter 3: Morning, Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto. I swear. Not even a little bit.

Author's Pre-Chapter Statement of Fun: Alright guys, no more lies. I'm not going to tell you that I'll be getting these chapters out more often than I have been, because frankly, its difficult. I love writing these stories, and I miss getting to spit them out regularly, but I just don't have the time that I used to. That doesn't mean you should stop expecting chapters, because I will get them out. I guess its not a matter of if, but when, and I appreciate the readers that review and encourage me to continue, because its you guys that keep me motivated and I thank you for that. But enough rambling, here's the next chapter of Wishes. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Morning Sunshine**

The first rays of light drift through a window, illuminating a slender, but muscular teen sprawled carelessly out on a bed. The boy is tan, with various imperfections along his skin, the scars of battle. He fidgets, and turns his head, revealing a handsome face, mature, but still retaining a carefree, childlike quality. Two red, triangular tattoos stand out boldly along his cheeks. He stirs, once again returning to the world of the conscious.

The teen cracks his eyes open, immediately regretting it. _'Why is it so bright?'_ He opens his eyes again slowly, and looks toward the window, light peeking through half-open curtains. '_It's just daylight, but its so unbearably bright.' _ He sits up and gasps in pain, a sudden ache pounding in his head. Closing his eyes, he lays back down, curling his legs up to his chest.

"Everything hurts." The words come out as a whine, spoken more to himself than his surroundings.

A figure steps through the doorway and sneaks into the room, stopping to look at the teen lying on the bed nearly in the fetal position. "Hey there, Mutt, hungover?"

The teen on the bed rests a palm on his forehead and massages it softly. "Shut it, Kankuro. What am I doing in your apartment?"

"You could barely walk last night, let alone find your way back home, so, I, being the gracious individual that I am, brought you here." The sentence ends with a smirk as the teen outstretches his arms, showcasing the room.

Kiba relaxes his body, sprawling himself out on the bed. He peeks around the room through squinted eyes. His gaze eventually falls upon Kankuro standing in the doorway. He concludes that the older teen must have recently awoken too, for he was still wearing pajama pants, and, to Kiba's surprise, no shirt, _'Wow. Someone works out. Never would have guessed a body like that was hiding under those funky black clothes that he wears.' _He runs his eyes along the bare flesh, entranced. Strong arms, a smooth, muscled chest, a flat, toned abdomen. After a few too many seconds of staring at that chest, Kiba's eyes rose to Kankuro's face. The teen's appearance deceived his age. Kiba thought he could easily pass as a man in his late twenties; a prominent jaw, dark, piercing eyes, visible five-o'clock shadow. An appearance that could, overall, be summed up as rugged. His dark hair was disheveled, eyes half-lidded from drowsiness, and he needed to shave, but even so, Kiba found it a struggle to look away. The man was, for some reason, remarkably alluring. A throbbing pain in his head sends Kiba back into the fetal position, along with his eyes reluctantly shut. His thoughts were cut off the moment his eyes closed. "I could have made it home just fine."

"Doubt it." Kankuro notices Kiba eying his body like a piece of meat and grins. For a second he wonders what it would be like to lay next to the teen on the bed, to run a finger down those red triangles on his cheeks. It was merely a passing thought. "I'm going to make breakfast. Want anything?"

"No, I'm going back to sleep."

"Too bad, you're getting something anyway. If you don't eat, you'll feel like shit for the rest of the day."

Kiba stirs in the bed, disgruntled, "Then why'd you even ask?"

"Can't forget the pleasantries, you are my guest after all." The statement ends in stifled laughter, then, in a more serious tone, "Besides, I'm not fond of eating alone." Kankuro takes one last look at the teen on the bed before turning to head toward the kitchen, _'He really is good-looking, for a Mutt.'_

Fifteen minutes, and a lot of tossing and turning later, Kiba realizes he isn't going to fall back asleep and decides to join Kankuro downstairs. He steps into the kitchen, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes, and then opens them to find Kankuro at the stove, still without a shirt. Once again, Kiba finds it difficult to keep his eyes off the older teen, _'this is gonna be a rough breakfast.' _He walks to the table and sits, eyes still locked on Kankuro, who is facing the stove slaving over breakfast. Kiba stares at the teen's broad shoulders and defined back, wondering how it'd feel to slide his hands along those shoulders, down his back, then past his sides to toned abs. He imagines what it'd be like to turn Kankuro around, run hands up his firm pecs, lean in close and... "Put a shirt on." His thoughts were starting to get the best of him.

Kankuro turns away from the stove to look at Kiba, who seems flustered. "And rob you of the pleasure of staring at me? Now why would I do that?"

"Because its not anything I care to see," Kiba scoffs, scolding himself mentally, _'Good job Kiba, that sounded REAL convincing.'_

Kankuro reaches over to a cabinet and pulls out two plates, placing three eggs and a piece of toast on each, "You've never been a good liar, Mutt, which is a shame 'cause you're supposed to be a special unit shinobi."

"Hey, give me a break, I'm a tracker, not a spy, I'm not specialized in interpersonal relations."

"Right." Kankuro sets the first plate on the table in front of the teen and the second on the opposite side before returning to the stove to place dirty pans in the sink.

Kiba stares blankly at the food, "Eggs and toast?"

"Breakfast of champions." Kankuro sits down at the table across from Kiba and begins to eat.

Kiba takes a few bites of his food and begins to glance around the room uncomfortably, "I need to piss."

"Then go. You know where it is." Kankuro points his fork toward the hallway behind Kiba.

The Inuzuka excuses himself and heads toward the bathroom. When he steps back into the kitchen, he finds it empty. He briefly wonders where Kankuro could have gone, but shrugs it off and approaches the table. He is about to reach his seat, feeling the cool tile beneath his feet with every step, when, without warning, confident hands grip his waist, and hot breath sweeps over his ear, "Ya' know. You never did give me a good reason to put my shirt on." Kankuro gives Kiba's ear a gentle nibble before spinning him around. Jerking the teen's body against his own, he roughly presses their lips together, snaking his tongue across the younger teen's lips. Kiba gasps in surprise, giving Kankuro the opportunity he was looking for to delve his tongue into the other teen's mouth, carefully dodging sharp incisors to sweep along the other's tongue.

The unexpected intrusion nearly causes Kiba to choke, as he roughly, instinctually shoves his assaulter away, shock and empty anger sweeping across is face. "What the fuck Kankuro?"

The older teen stares at Kiba in silence, struggling to regain composure. A smug expression replaces the initial shock, masking his internal confusion, "What? You've been asking for it all morning. If that's not what you wanted then you should have been more conscious about the signals you were giving me."

Kiba stands frozen in place, his thoughts jumbled. A creeping blush rushes up his cheeks, blending with the triangle tattoos as the initial shock and frustration becomes flooded with embarrassment. He turns away from Kankuro, stumbling toward the door, "I should leave," and with that, he was gone.

_'That definitely wasn't the reaction I was expecting.' _Kankuro strolls to the kitchen table, picking up the two plates and tossing them in the sink. He slowly makes his way to the living room. _'Oh well, he'll come around eventually.' _The teen throws himself onto the couch, ignoring the springs that groan in protest. He runs a hand through thick dark hair, feeling like a fool, _'...I hope.' _He relaxes his arm, letting the hand fall from his hair and brush down his cheek before thudding pathetically onto his thigh, "God, I need to shave."

...

By the time Kiba made it back to the Inuzuka district, his thoughts had run him ragged. He knew he should have reacted differently, but he was caught off guard; Kankuro practically attacked him, what else was he supposed to do? _'Anyone else would have reacted the same way...'_ That was the excuse he settled on as he resigned to his bed. Resting his head on a pillow, he hears Akamaru whine from the foot of the bed. "I'm alright Akamaru, I've just been at Kankuro's all morning."

A soft growl.

"I know buddy, we didn't get to go on our daily run, but I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

Akamaru barks in appreciation and settles down on the floor next to Kiba's bed, content.

The Inuzuka wraps himself tightly in warm blankets, his mind no longer racing. He stares absently at the ceiling, unable to get Kankuro off of his mind. The strong arms at his waist, the sweet smell of his skin (which Kiba assumes is a side-effect of the purple body paint), and his warm, soft lips. He closes his eyes, focusing on sleep and as he drifts into unconsciousness, he can't help but wish he'd never left.

NOTE: Now that wasn't so bad, was it? And it was even longer than all the others. Yay for progress. Don't forget to review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks for reading and have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night. I'm time-zone friendly.


	5. Chapter 4: The Touch, The Feel

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto. Nope.

**Pre-Chapter Notes**: Look at that! It didn't take me half a year to add another chapter. Progress. There's a lot going on in this chapter, kind of. It was hard to write, but I trudged on. Before you start reading, I have a little warning for you, which I will place in fun bold lettering so it will catch the eye of those of you that don't actually read this part. That's right, I'm talking to you, skippers. Which is a shame, because you miss out on all of this playful banter...

**Warning: This chapter contains material that may not be appropriate for all ages. Enter at your own risk.**

**Chapter 3: The Touch, The Feel **

Kankuro stands up from the couch, walking through the kitchen to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he quickly shaves and then showers, relaxing as the warm water washes over his skin. He had just finished drying himself and was putting on clean pants when he glances in the mirror, grunting in frustration at the ghostly white figure that stares back, _'My body paint washed off two days ago. I feel naked.' _Reaching up to the cabinet, he pulls down a container of purple paint, briefing his eyes over the small text, 'Hi-Grade, Fade-Proof Body Paint... Purple No. 4... Contains Aloe... Re-Apply Every Five to Six Days...' he stops reading and places the container on the counter, "Bullshit. This crap barely last four days before it washes off completely." The puppet-nin sighs and removes his pants, standing in front of the mirror in nothing but boxers, "I guess that's what I get for buying cheap." He opens the container and removes the paint-coated brush lodged within. Leaning in close to the mirror, he begins to apply the paint in long, practiced strokes.

On the other side of Konoha, in the Inuzuka district, Kiba wakes from his nap with a stretch and a yawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glances to the window, his gaze met by the vibrant yellows and oranges of the setting sun, '_That was a longer nap than I was expecting.' _He sits up in bed, recalling the events of earlier that day. His mind automatically jumps to the puppeteer's lips pressed firmly against his own. He recalls himself shoving Kankuro away in shock, and replays what the older teen said in response, mulling the words over his head. _'What signals was he talking about? Sure, maybe I was staring at him a little too much, but that doesn't mean I was asking for him to kiss me...Even so, I shouldn't have just left like that.'_ He fears he may have given Kankuro the wrong impression; It wasn't that he didn't like the kiss. He did. He just didn't _want_ to like it. For a moment, a voice in the back of his head questions if that was why he reacted so drastically in the first place, but it is brushed away instantly. The brunette grunts in frustration, "He just caught me off guard, that's all," he looks up with a sigh, talking to the ceiling, "I feel like an idiot." He glances at Akamaru, sleeping peacefully next to his bed and gently pats the canine's head, _'I need to go back. The least he deserves is an explanation and an apology.' _Akamaru wakes at Kiba's touch, yawning and stretching his paws. He looks up at the teen on the bed curiously. "Hey, Akamaru, want to go on that run that I promised you?" The dog leaps up to his feet in excitement at the words, dashing out of the bedroom. Kiba chuckles softly at Akamaru's enthusiasm, stepping out of bed and following the dog at a leisurely pace. He strolls down the hall and out the front door to find Akamaru sitting patiently outside, looking at him in anticipation. He approaches the dog and briefly rests a finger on a cold, wet nose, mischief glinting in his eyes, "You're it!" He takes off in a flash, dashing across Konoha, headed to Kankuro's apartment, Akamaru trailing closely behind.

...

Kiba steps up to Kankuro's apartment, breathing heavily. Akamaru leaps behind him and nudges his nose against the Inuzuka's back, howling victoriously. Kiba laughs, patting the dog's nose playfully, "Alright boy, you caught me, now wait here for a minute, I've gotta talk to Kankuro." He looks up at the door to the apartment, mulling over how to begin his apology. He knocks on the dark wood and waits. On the other side of the door, Kankuro approaches, talking and fumbling with the lock. Kiba was about to start apologizing when the older teen steps into the doorway, stilling his thoughts.

"What do you want? Its fucking late and I'm trying to apply my body-paint..." Kankuro opens the door and falls silent when he spots Kiba, a devilish grin spreading across is face as he realizes the situation the Inuzuka walked into. The puppet-nin stands in the doorway, shirtless once again, body covered in rough tracks of purple paint waiting to be touched-up. The lines swim gracefully down his chest and stomach, disappearing into boxers hung low on pale hips.

Kiba stands frozen in the doorway, tracing the paint with his eyes. Lines flow smoothly over Kankuro's cheeks, down his neck and over broad shoulders, breaking into intricate branching patterns. His gaze becomes lost in the maze of paint, hypnotized by the contrast of bold purple on smooth white skin. He follows the lines along the puppeteer's chest, brushing past pink nipples and down to a flat stomach where they disappear into the waistband of blood red boxers. Kiba swallows hard. His eyes automatically run over the fabric, as if still following the lines of paint. He freezes on Kankuro's crotch, the red silk tenting over a large bulge, the fabric so thin that Kiba easily spots the outline of the older teen's manhood. It takes all of the Inuzuka's willpower to not reach out and brush a hand over the bulging silk. His gaze remains fixed on Kankuro's body, eyes slowly gazing over with lust. He feels a tingle in his crotch, as his own cock springs to life, "Oh god..." He turns to Akamaru, swinging a leg over the large dog. Hands grip tufts of fur as he tucks himself against the canine's back, "Come on buddy, its time to go." The dog bounds away at a break-neck pace, disappearing into the distance almost instantly.

"...Ok then." Kankuro watches the retreating figures before stepping back into his apartment, baffled.

Akamaru dashes through Konoha, Kiba grasped firmly to his back, reaching the Inuzuka district in mere minutes. When they arrive home, Kiba leap's off of his companion's back, stamping through the front door, fuming. He steps into his room and throws the door shut in frustration, kicking himself mentally for making a fool of himself a second time. "I ran away like a bitch," he slams his fist against the wall, shouting angrily, "Again." Eyes run over the wall, following the rippling cracks the impact had created. He unfurls his fist, blood dripping from the claw marks left on his palm. His hand slides over the damaged wall as his gaze falls to the ground in despair, _'But I was starting to get... Aroused... Right in front of the bastard. I wasn't about to let that happen.' _A voice in his head tells him that Kankuro might not have minded. In fact, he probably would have liked it. After all, it was Kankuro who kissed him, Kankuro who stood in the doorway, practically naked, grinning sheepishly. Kankuro _wanted_ to arouse Kiba, but it wasn't Kankuro who had the problem, it was Kiba. _He_ didn't want to get an aroused in front of Kankuro. _He _didn't want Kankuro to know how hot he made him. _He_ didn't want _himself_ to know how hot he made him.

Kiba steps toward his bed, collapsing lifelessly into the mess of pillows and blankets with a sigh, "What is that bastard doing to me?" He lays in his bed without a sound and stares at the ceiling. After a moment he shuts his eyes, willing himself to sleep, but sleep doesn't come. His mind wanders back to Kankuro standing in the doorway of his apartment. He pictures the lines of purple paint leading down to red boxers, the thin fabric tenting over Kankuro's manhood. His own cock twitches in his pants, begging for attention. Without a second-thought he jumps out of bed, removing his shirt and pants before laying back down. His eyes shut once again, returning to the image of Kankuro. In his head he runs a hand over firm, paint-lined pecs and toned abs, down to the waistband of silk boxers. Curling his fingers under the thin fabric, he pulls them down. He slides a hand into his own boxers, brushing it along his cock. Cool fingers ghost over the warm shaft. He presses his hand over Kankuro's manhood and gives it a gentle squeeze, hearing the older teen groan in pleasure. He watches as the puppeteer becomes hard in his hand, giving the warm flesh a gentle tug once it is fully erect. He removes his own boxers and tosses them carelessly onto the floor, returning a hand to his erection, his fingers caress the head. His thumb slides over the slit, slicking pre-cum down the shaft. Wrapping his fingers around the base of his erection, he begins to slowly stroke himself.

Behind closed eyes, he imagines what it would be like to be on his knees in front of Kankuro. To run his tongue over erect flesh. To wrap his lips around the head and suck gently. To lap up pre-cum as it leaks out of the slit. He slides his free hand down his chest to his inner thigh, cupping his balls and giving them a light squeeze. His strokes quicken to a steady pace. In his thoughts he slides his mouth over Kankuro's manhood, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue on the underside of the shaft. Kankuro grips his hair, forcing his head further down. The hard flesh twitches in Kiba's mouth, filling his throat with warmth as the older teen squeezes his eyes shut, a deep moan escaping his throat. Kiba feels his balls tighten and his body begin to quiver. He throws his head back into his pillow, sliding his hand along his shaft in quick strokes. His dick pulses in his hand, spraying ropes of white liquid over his chest and stomach.

He lies motionless on his bed, riding the final waves of orgasm, closing his eyes with a pleasured sigh. Silence fills the room as the bliss fades from Kiba's head and his mind returns to reality. His eyes fly open in panic, realizing what he'd done. He had just jacked-off (which wasn't anything new), to thoughts of Kankuro (that _**was**_ new). Hands fist into his hair, pulling hard. An angered cry escapes his mouth as he tries desperately to get at his brain. His own mind had betrayed him. Legs begin to thrash against the bed, hands still grasping hair. Kiba opens his mouth again, but no sound escapes. His legs calm, and his hands release their grip. He closes his eyes as anger fades away. Confusion takes its place. How did all of this happen? Just a day ago Kankuro was nothing more than a good friend, but now... His thoughts falls silent, his mind and body exhausted. Reluctantly, he begins to calm, realizing it is useless to get worked up over, it was too late. His hormones had made up his mind for him, and there was no turning back now. It was time to admit it. He wanted Kankuro.

Kiba looks down at his chest and stomach, then his hands, _'Awww, damnit. I had my hands in my hair and everything. What a mess.' _He rolls out of bed to take a quick shower before returning to his room, finally relinquishing his mind to sleep.

**End-Note**: There it is folks. Hopefully that was decent. I've never been good at writing about conflicting emotion, but I did my best. I just hope that it comes across to you all in a similar way that it was going through my head. Anyway. Please review. _**REVIEW**_. Its important. If you don't, the world could end. I'm not even kidding. Review or the sun will implode and send our world into perpetual darkness, and that doesn't sound very fun, now does it? You know what you must do.


End file.
